gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Logger Beer
LOG |taglines = "The beer that brought the forests down" "Best serve with your sister" |founded = 1874 |type = Alcoholic Beverage Company |games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V }} Logger Beer is an alcoholic beverage that appears in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description 3D Universe It appears in in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on radio commercials, in the booklet of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories as part of an Ammu-Nation advertisement (alongside with Redwood Cigarettes) and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the company has its own store located on the corner of Beaumont Avenue and Guantanamo Avenue in Industrial, Bohan. The brand also appears on various Steed trucks and in commercials. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In 2013, Logger Beer was sold to Ming Ha Ling Beverage of Shanghai for 4.2 billion dollars. The mascots for Logger Beer are a chipmunk, and, in GTA V, a stereotypical lumberjack (who bears a resemblence to Paul Bunyan); The player can see a lumberjack statue with a barrel of Logger Beer at the Bayview Lodge in Paleto Forest. They are also used as Molotov Cocktails replacing Cherenkov Vodka from GTA IV. The Logger Light logos can also be found on the sides of certain variants of Benson vans and Seed trucks. The beer also has commercials. The player can buy stocks from them at the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Influence It is likely based on Coors Light. The name 'Logger' could also be based on Miller Lite (a logger as opposed to a miller). Instead of "since 1874", the bottles are labeled with "born 1874". This may be a spoof on Budweiser's Born on Date. Variants *Logger Light (Grand Theft Auto V) Gallery PaletoForestAd-GTAV.jpg|Paleto Forest postcard sponsored by Logger Beer. LoggerBeer-GTAV-Billboard.png|Logger Beer billboard in Grand Theft Auto V. LoggerLight-GTAV-FrothAd.png|Logger Light Billboard in Grand Theft Auto V. LoggerBeer-NeonSign3.jpg|A neon Logger Beer sign in a store. LoggerBeer-NeonSign2.jpg|A pink Logger Beer neon sign on the wall of The Brewer's Drop. LoggerBeer-NeonSign.jpg|A blue Logger Beer neon sign in Liquor Ace. MolotovCocktail-GTAV.png|Logger Beer bottle as a Molotov Cocktail in Grand Theft Auto V. Logger-Beer-Light-GTAO-Logo.png|Logger Light logo in Grand Theft Auto Online. Logger-Beer-Light-GTAO-Icon.png|Logger Light icon. LoggerLogoSilhouette.png|Silhouette of Logger's logo. LoggerBeerSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Logger Beer Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) LoggerLightBenson-GTAV-front.png|A Logger Beer Light Benson in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-42-LoggerLight-Black-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Logger Light livery. IssiSport-GTAO-front-LoggerBeer.png|A Issi Sport with a Logger Light livery. IssiSport-GTAO-front-LoggerBeerAlt.png|link=A Issi Sport with a Logger Light Alt livery. Logger c vert.png|Advertisement. Logger02 c.png|Advertisement. LoggeradGTAIV.png|Advertisement. LoggerBeer-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Logger Light, as advertised in Grand Theft Auto V. LoggerBeer-GTAV-Boxes.jpg|Boxes of Logger Beer found in LTD stores. loggerbeerbottle.PNG|A bottle of Logger in GTA IV. LoggerBeer-GTAIV-GreenBeerCan.png|A can of Logger beer in Grand Theft Auto IV. LoggerBeer-GTAIV-WhiteBeerCan.png|Another can of Logger beer in Grand Theft Auto IV. Trivia *It is basically a play on words as it is pronounced similarly to "lager beer". *According to Weazel News, "Logger Beer is made by rednecks, for rednecks". *Janet, the bartender of Yellow Jack Inn, always wears a Logger Beer shirt. *According to the Logger Beer commercial in GTA V, Logger is "the official beer of American baseball." The commercial appears to be an edited version of MLB 2K (produced by fellow Take-Two Interactive company 2K Games) with players wearing white Batting Practice-style jerseys, and billboards advertising businesses from the GTA universe in the stadium. *In GTA V, there is a billboard that reads "kiss my axe", referencing to the obscene expression "kiss my ass", another example of Rockstar's crude humor. *The beer is mentioned to have low calorie in Republican Space Rangers. **In ''Episode 5, ''It is stated that President Zane invites the Rangers for "a low calorie beer" and in fact, they are holding Logger beer bottles labelled as "Logger Light". hu:Logger Beer de:Logger ru:Logger Beer es:Logger Beer pt:Logger Beer pl:Logger sv:Logger Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Companies Category:Alcohol Companies